Love me or die
by InSaNeAngelsgottanAK47
Summary: Natalia doesn't want anybody near her big brother. She will do anything. request from N. Belarus. M for gore. And creepy Belarus.


**Hey, hey, this is a request from the one and only N. Belarus! I really hope that it is to your liking~ Oh the fun I had, though I did feel bad torturing my "kids"... If you don't understand, it's best not to ask. What goes on in a crazy person's mind... should really stay there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia: Axis Powers.**

* * *

Belarus glared at the body in front of her. It was coverd in blood. It's internal organs were scattered around it, and it's hair was stained with blood. The clothes that it was wearing were so bloody that they were black.

"Oh, Alfred, you shouldn't have gotten in the way~. Big brother is MINE!" The last part of what she said to the... _thing_, which we can assume is Alfred, was a screech that sounded inhumane. In a way, I don't think that it was.

"Little Sister? Have you se-" Russia was cut off, as he saw the body of his lover lying in such a position. "N-na-natty? I-is th-that..._AMERIKA!" _He attempted to run up to the unrecognizable body, but Belarus held him back.

"Big Brother. What do you think? That look suits him much better, I believe," she stated, looking up at her terrified big brother with innocent eyes. "Besides, he was in the way. now nothing is stopping us from being together. Nothing is in my way." He took a step away from his crazed sister, who only smiled just as innocently as Russia would have in the past. "Big Brother. You belong with me. Only me. Nobody but me. You will be with me. I will let nobdy get in my way. Not one of the servants, not a G8, or 7 now I guess, and not even big sister. No. You are mine. I will not let anybody else have you. Do. You. Understand?"

"Ye-yes si-si-sister," Russia nodded franticly.

**"_NO!"_ **Belarus lashed out with her knife, catching her big brothers arm, causing him to wince. "Do you remember my nickname? The one yo gave me? You will adress my as that. And would you stop your stuttering and shivering, you remind me of Latvia."

"Y-yes...Natti..."

"You're still afraid. If you fear me, I will only punish you." His eyes widened. His sister was much younger than him, but she was the scariest thing in the world. Especially for the fact that he couldn't go against his _famly!_

* * *

Russia lay, bloody and gasping for breath, on his once white bed. Both of his arms were on the other side of the room, there was a hole in his stomache, and his toes were all cut off.

"Oh, big brother~," sang Belarus, "I'm sorry I had to hurt you, but you wouldn't be a good boy!" She didn't look sorry at all. Russia closed his eyes, remembering why his sister had been driven to such drastic measures. _oh yeah. I wouldn't have se-sleep with her. _"And for punishment for making it all the less likely that you actually _can_ do it,'' Her smile widdened,"_here ya' go~"_

_Russia _gasped at the sight of the internal organs on the plate she held in front of her. That did it. He screamed, and she lashed out at him with her knife.

"_Relax,_ brother, it's only that worthless China's. I'm letting Alfreds age." Things continued like this in that cold, quet room where Russia was kept prisoner. His body parts would often grow back, only to get chopped of again. Then, one day, she came in with something different. A whole body. Ukrains body. skinned alive, she was screaming and kicking. And what Belarus said didn't help quench Russia's fear. "You see, Ivan, this is what happens to those who oppose us. Not like there is anybodey left, anyways. After she is gone, we will be the only ones left in the world." Russia's scream rang through the world, which now belonged with them.

_I guess that I got my wish. We are all now one, finally. _Russia weeped, mourned, and sccreamed. Any of those actions, however, only caused him pain. Finally, he too died. Belarus died notlong after, if only for the sole purpose of tprturing the one who refused to be hers.

* * *

**Hmm, this didn't turn out nearly as creepy as I hoped it would...SOMEBODY FLAME THIS SO I CAN OFFICIALLY BE PISSED AND WRITE AN EVEN CREEPIER FIC, PLEASE! Okay, now then, could any body else who happens upon this fail of a horror please review. It would make my time worthwhile. I have to isolate myself to get this stuff writen and proofread, people! You don't understand how much time I put into this stuff... **


End file.
